Dearly Beloved
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: Kingdom Hearts xover After a mystrious force attacks his home world Danny is thrown head over heels into a strange world with faulty ghost powers, and out of control cryokinesis Ice powers . Oh yeah, just another day in the life of Danny Fenton...
1. Chapter 1

March 13, 2007, 7:41 PM

I know what your thinking- GET THE F--- OUT OF MY FANDOM!!

Okay maybe that wasn't, but I'm alive, some of my stories… I kinda lost my drive to write, sorry but Full Metal Chimera, The Halfa of Hogwarts and Which Bathroom do I Use are all on that list.

Erm, yes story infos... Takes place during CoM-KH2... No Sora won't be making an appearence for a couple of chapters...

WINGG-ED WOLF IS BUT A WANNABE WHO OWNS NEITHER KINGDOM HEARTS NOR DANNY PHANTOM. I am mearly borrowing. Please don't sue I rely off baby sitting tips and my craptastic computer!! That's all I have!!

Anywooo… ROLL THE TAPE!! (insert staticy sounds)

* * *

'Your Journey shall soon begin.

Never halt to turn back and regret that which you will soon lose, keep moving forward and you shall regain that which is lost.

But be wary for things are not always as they seem.'

* * *

**Prolouge: Dive into the Heart**

Blue/grey mist wafted in and out of his vision obscuring the strangely dark surroundings, no stars in the pitch black darkness that was the sky, not that he could honestly gaze on in wonderment during his current position...

Falling.

That was the only word Danny could use to describe the sensation he felt, not controlled like flight, or leaping though the air.

Falling, plunging deeper and deeper threw nothing unlike the first few moments when he felt as if he had back flipped into a pool of lukewarm water, a tremendous splash accompanying the inability to go-ghost, much less move a muscle, despite his current inability to move he could still feel every muscle in his body remain limp and completely relaxed, almost as if he was asleep.

Tufts of his raven black hair fluttered around his pale face, his eyes pale blue and half lidded.

His body shifted, his feet meeting with something solid, the soft rap resounding around his surroundings.

He looked around eyes meeting only with semi-darkness, he took a slight step forward and felt the ground beneath him rustle, before a bright light enveloped the flour as hundreds of white birds flew away from the spot where his foot had landed, he shielded his face as the light grew expanding into a circular platform made of what looked to be stained glass the image of a blond haired youth, his eye closed as if in sleep, seemed to rest against the tight side pale blue frame.

In his left hand he held one of the strangest swords he had ever seen, loosely in his left hand which was draped across his lap the tip of the unusual sword resting against the bottom right of the frame, his right arm hanging limply down his fingers brushing the edge of one of the many crowns that circled the frame.

Tearing his eyes away from the strange mural, he turned his gaze around at the three pedestals upon which hovered three items, a bright red sword, a deep blue staff and last a pale green shield.

He walked cautiously towards the sword, and reached out his hand to grasp it's handle before a deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Is Power what you desire?"

Danny pulled back his hand swirling around to face who ever was behind him, only to find no one was there.

"Who or you?" He demanded feeling anxious without his ghost powers.

"Chose your destiny."

Now apprehensive he turned back to the staff.

"Magic can be both a burden and a blessing."

Pulling back he turned to the last remaining option and as with the sword and staff the same deep voice answered.

"Is protection really that important?"

He reached out and grasped the shield.

'Your Journey shall soon begin.'

He swirled around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as a large pure white door appeared out of the darkness near the other side of the platform.

Despite all senses telling him to move away from the door, there was no where else to go in besides forward. He cautiously moved forward all six of his senses pricked and alert, this was different from every past experience he had ever encountered, and that was truly saying something.

A glimmer off black caught his eye, turning he found himself facing one of the strangest entities he had ever seen, it almost resembled a bug the way it's antennae twitched. It suddenly sank into the floor as if it were nothing more then a shadow, it traveled fast against the floor taking no time in reaching him and griping at his leg.

Shaking off all feelings of fear, he slammed the shield down on the insect like creature, which vanished into a puff of smoke a small pink light fluttering away into the dark abyss above head.

Examining the door he wondered if he should open it… Would it be like in the Ghost Zone? Would he be transported into another realm? No use staying here and waiting for more of the mysterious creatures to show up.

Gripping the handle tightly he pulled open the door.

Similar platforms rose around the new platform which was as blue as the last but instead of the pedestals a thin multi-colored pathway connected the platforms rising in order of height.

After making his way though more of the creatures he found himself at the highest platform facing another door identical to the last.

He hesitated, before opening the door, a bright light seemed to enveloped his body he quickly moved up both arms to shield his face, after the light faded he found himself on yet another platform. Same as the first, the boy leaned against the pale blue frame his eyes closed in perpetual sleep.

More of the monsters, slain quickly their black bodies evaporating into the air, Danny was becoming weary that this could go on forever before he ever got out of this strange… limbo of a world…

The platform began to rumble nearly knocking him off his feet with so much force, he spotted to black wisps appear near the edge of the platform he backed away feeling the shield disappear from his fingers as quickly as monsters it had slain.

He turned away to run nearly falling off the other side of the tower.

After regaining his balance he turned around.

Two huge yellow eyes shinned out at him from the dark monstrous armored creature, black smoke seemed to smother the monster darkness trailing from it's huge arms.

"…Why me?" He asked no one in particular.

The beast launched one of it's huge clawed hands at him which he quickly dodged but not quick enough---

* * *

Danny bolted upright. 

"What?" his eyes scanned his surroundings for the monstrous beast only meeting his English teacher's angry face.

"Mr. Fenton, I would appreciate it if you would save your napping habits for home. Now turn to chapter 9 before I give you detention." Mr. Lancer stated briskly before returning to the front of the classroom. Danny quickly complied, pushing the strange dream aside.

**A/N: Half full, half empty; half closed, half open… I'm really never sure which to use which I thank the gods for the words half left and half lidded ; Yes I know both Sora and Roxas' eyes were closed… Oh and as for that thing at the beginning I know humans only have five senses but I'm also counting Danny's ghost sense in this one.**

**Originally I was going to have that creepy voice answer Danny's "Why me" with "why indeed" **

**Please review!! I'd like- no love some feed back, and if it's not positive I'd at least like to know what would make it better.**


	2. Coming Storm If that isn't

A/N: **THIS WILL BE NEITHER A DANNY X SAM NOR A DANNY X VALERIE FIC!!! He'll have minor feelings for both, which causes confusion for him. 3 It makes me happy. **Sorry this chapter is both poorly done and rather rushed… Oh. I had my birthday!! I am now a happy 14 year old. …algebra… STAY BACK!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Danny Phantom, if I did this would be in the game. Repeatedly. And there'd be boss music though-out the entire level… and it'd be poorly lit… And it'd spread like a virus so you wouldn't ever be able to leave it with out beating the all the enemies… and there would be millions…heh heh heh…_

**Chapter One: Coming Storm (If that isn't a set up title I dunno what is XD)**

RING- RING- RING

"Finally end of class!" Danny cheered as he ran out of his classroom (Ignoring the hall monitor's, _"No running in the halls!"_) and quickly exiting the building through the main doors.

The ground was slick with moisture, waiting for the unwary student to stick in the soft earth it so greatly hid.

Danny sighed as he walked towards his destination of homework and sleep. Maybe that's why no ghosts had appeared lately to challenge him, Perhaps ghosts could sense natural disasters on the rise and he didn't get the message… Or maybe they were planning something.

Either was plausible the later making far more sense.

He shifted his gaze upwards to the sky was a dismal gray thick and dark clouds obscuring the sun, threatening the earth with the heavy rains to come the slight bursts of lightning in the distances disproving the weather mans earlier predictions of sunshine. How anyone could goof up that bad was beyond him.

Not that it really mattered if it was sunny or not, Sam and Tucker were out of state Tucker visiting relatives in New Hampshire, Sam forced to Paris to attained another one of her parents less then affective attempts to lure Sam away from her gothic ways.

Jazz was off with a friend for spring break and wasn't coming back till the end of the week. Even his parents were gone on a ghost hunting convention, and as any sane person would Danny hadn't taken up the offer to join along with. Still, he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have gone along after all…

…Hadn't he been overbearingly happy a second ago?

Danny let out a low breath while shaking his head before changing course for Nasty Burger.

Homework could wait, he had all spring break to sort it out, maybe he'd see when Valerie would get off work. Maybe they could catch a movie, with out ghost patrols for either of them there'd be a major time gap, well at least not till much later.

A light drizzle had begun to fall by the time Danny made his way to Nasty Burger, a retro style restaurant that had become a teenage haven for most of Casper High.

Making his way past the eye burningly bright red tables, he scanned the counter for a sign of Valerie, only to be disappointed. Feeling slightly neglected, Danny turned about face and walked back though the diner failing to notice the small shadows trailing after him as he left back outside.

* * *

The six block walk back to his house had mainly consisted of _'Why didn't I grab a coat?'_, _'I could have gone home and avoided this…'_, and other such thoughts, flight in rain would be a very poor choice; light or not, catching a cold in ghost form was one incident he would rather not repeat, though it may have lasted only a fraction of the time it would have normally, lack of control over his powers had nearly destroyed a small section of the ghost zone.

Now upstairs in his room preoccupied with comic books that incident as Tucker had mentioned to him then did seem a lot funnier. You know in that 'I can't believe that happened to me' sort of way.

* * *

Sam sighed as she finally made her way out of the bustling party her parents had dragged her to yet another Goth Soul crushing rally in guise.

Closing the door to the balcony on her way out she leaned against the door staring upwards. The bright stars contrasting against the black of the nights sky would have probably made Danny blabber on about them, like his father about ghosts.

…Well okay not quite…

No one could ever imitate Jack Fenton's Infamous Ghost Rants.

Not planning on going back inside anytime soon, she sat down on one of the thin benches that were just out of sight from inside.

Of course anyone looking for her would just have to ask the right people where the darkly dressed girl had gone…

Ridding her head of those horrific thoughts she drifted back to Danny wishing he was there with her, "He really would have loved to see the sky so clear like this." she sighed almost dreamily- no not dreamily _abstractedly_- smiling as she turned to gaze back up at the star, distantly wondering when she'd looked away.

Her smile faded when a large star blinked out.

"That's never a good sign." She sighed.

…Somewhere some seriously messed up angel must have heard her.

**T**o **B**e** C**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d +**

Sorry this was really a set-up chapter also it was all around rather crappy... Sorry it was short next chapter shall be more actionafide and thus longer. If you find a spelling/Grammar mistake please mention it, I can't really get better unless you point it out to me.

I'm totally ignoring Pirate Radio Canon… Other ways Danny's parents would never leave him alone at home so please don't comment on that.

Also two more things. This was originally just a short blurb I did to see if I could pull off a dive into heart scene with an ORIGINAL CHARACTER. I just recently decided to lengthen it into an actual story, and I swapped the OC for Danny because she was… to much like him.

GhostAnn: Thank you! I can't answer all those questions, but most of them should be answered sometime within the next three chapters, don't worry the fighting descriptions will get more in depth, those were just quick blurbs, but I kind of imagined quick slashing swings and run of the mill blocking. I must admit I in part don't know a lot of words to helps with action scenes, but I'm researching and next chapter will be up soon. XD I wouldn't consider that being hypocritical, I really do appreciate the feed back.

Aly Phantom: Thank you, I know I 'unintentionally made it dream like' according to my friend. :/ I really wish she would have elaborated. Oh, if you meant the fight scenes those will get better in the next chapters. I hope.

Sajoli Pan: That has got to be the most original review I have ever received. I need to know what type, I mean are we talking traditional? Or the new ones from PotC and Naruto? Either way why in the world would I chose when you can have the ultimate Pirate-Ninja Warrior!! XDDD

Devianta: Thanks I (as always) saw other people doing it got an idea… that wouldn't flippin' die… Yeah… I actually have a plan… Whoa… I never thought I'd be writing this and be telling the actual truth at the same time… Right sorry- I'm thinking about adding the little snippets at the end of the chapter… that or the story… it's, erm, becoming very… very long.

PF: No I don't! WHO ARE?! STALKERRRRR!!! 'hugs' Thanks Jac.

Takido0666: Thank you! At last some one agrees with me one of the last things Danny would want is Power! Hmmm… well I never really figured it was just the keyblade that released hearts, I mean it happens with Donald and Goofy too, ne?

Well That ends that I'm going to post this and I want some more feed back!! I want to thank everyone who asked the questions and the wonderful critiques.


	3. Sorry, AN:

A/N: while feeling highly stupid, I must now make note of the fact that the last chapter will be redone, this story WILL be continued, I'll fix the mistake in chapter one while I'm at it, but for right now I'm going to keep things as is and rework the second chapter, as well as the last one.

Thank you for being so patient, I will get back on track soon.


	4. Follow Your instincts

A/N: Can't believe I'm uploading... but if I hang onto it anylonger it won't get posted.... My style has changed a lot in the past... two years.... so please forgive the irregularities in this chapter. Thanks for sticking with it over the past... two years and a special thanks to Sajoli who made me laugh and want to continue writing this.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butchy-boy, and Kingdom Hearts to Squeenix, no copyright infringement intended

Chapter Two: Follow your instincts…

Danny blearily opened his eyes blinking hard as the neon red numbers of his digital clock assaulted his eyes.

_12:59AM_

His mind wandered over to what had woken him. Only two and a half hours of sleep wouldn't cause him to wake naturally-- heck, ten hours was a bit of stretch. Most ghosts did desire eternal rest after all.

He shook the cramps out of his legs and stood up deciding to get a quick snack before heading out on ghost patrol.

The pit of his stomach flipped upside-down as he passed the window on the way down to the kitchen, he stopped peering out across the cement paved street, the two story houses well lit by the glowing neon light attached to the house his family resided; Tall, metal lamp posts sprouted up from the pavement as if they were the world's most abstract flowers.

A glance in the right direction dark clad figure striding along the road, normally this would never have even struck Danny as odd, many people took late night walks; not necessarily in the residents of Amity Park but tourists did, but they never took short cuts via dark warp holes.

He didn't bother to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, quickly went ghost turning invisible and intangible as so he could faze through the window to get a closer look only to find the figure had vanished.

Danny flouted closer to the spot the person had been, glancing every-which-way, certain of no, -_visible_-, ambush he dropped the invisibility act. It hadn't been working all that well to begin with; swirls of mist had been clinging to his wiry frame, leaving an impression of seemingly clear air the exact size and shape of a human.

Not that it matter anymore, the fog was so thick he couldn't see much of anything anymore. His toes brushed the ground warily glancing around, sudden changes in scenery rarely boded well for him.

Varying scenarios ran through his head, coming and going faster then the fog obscuring his vision, dually keeping high alert as his imagination ran his mind amuck. _'Vortex is out and trying to mess with me.'_ was one of few that came close to making sense, but sense and plausibility didn't always have to run hand in hand.

"Okay, where are you?" He called at last, a tiny shiver ran down his back when his words were echoed back to him in another's voice:

"_Where are you__?"_ Though it was eerily familiar, no faces bubbled to the surface of his memory to match with it.

After a tense moment he bit out a laugh, "I know puberty can change a guy's voice but-" he broke off with a cry of surprise and pain as sharp claws tore into his calve breaking the skin.

He spun around, igniting an ectoblast, creating a small crater in the cement and lighting the mist up a dazzlingly translucent green for a short time he saw a small shadowy creature scuttling away into the grey leaving a smoldering trail of darkness in it's wake.

His heart pounded in his ears as he watched the ashy "What in the world was that?" he whispered to himself as he moved to follow the little black monster. Soft sounds broke through the silence that wrapped around him, soft like the flap of an owl's wing. Almost nonexistent.

Something hard and heavy impacted with his back tossing him chest first against the wet pavement, the feeling of many sharp little talons swiping at his shoulders and back, he phased through the ground shooting up and out several meters over. He shot an ectoblast in the area he'd been moments prior, the collection of shadows exploding into a single smudge of darkness. He half-crouched in midair watching it disappear like dying embers in a campfire.

All at once the fog seemed to turn to a sudden rainfall, drenching him to the core as it dropped; he dropped down to stand, water lapping at his feet, rolling away in waves over the cement and leaking down sewage drains, leaving him soaked, shocked and covered in painful scratches.

His leg was throbbing with pain and for the first time he noticed the blood leaking freely down it. He ran the palm of his hand down his face, whatever those things had been they were gone for the moment, but he had a feeling they'd be back.

_-_

The screw driver in his hand carefully tightened the screw, slipped the plastic back of his PDA back into place and he, Tucker Foley, was back in business, he quietly praised himself for a job well done, he have had it done sooner but for the many times he'd had to stop and check to make sure his cousins-turned-roommates were indeed still asleep and making sure the sheets were still covering his work.

To him, a family get-together in his great-aunt's house, to spend 'Quality Time Together', had only meant a crackdown on technology, because as his mother had put it; "You can't spilt your focus between the two and family is more important." Which meant he, being the tech-geek he was, had to get pretty clever about where he hid his PDA's dismantled pieces.

In fact the only thing his mother had allowed her son to accompany him was the laser lipstick he'd borrowed (see stolen) from the Fentons, grudgingly bending to his argument it was like a girl carrying mace in her purse, it was just an age appropriate precautionary procedure.

Plus, it wasn't like he was going to whip it out in front of his mostly male cousins, no it would stay hidden from sight in the depths of his duffel bag.

It wasn't so much he didn't enjoy the company of his many, many extended family members he just greatly preferred the presence of his quiet, none roughhousing, sleek device. Still for all the 'Quality Time Together' he had to deal with it didn't stop the adults from banishing anyone under eighteen up stairs after nine o'clock.

He spent a moment running firewall and system tests and was in the process of checking his e-mail when panic filled screams and breaking porcelain began to issue from downstairs, waking the rest of the house's sleeping occupants.

Maurice and Shawn were both older than him; both tall and athletic, it wasn't much of a surprise when without a word they managed to bolt out the door, footsteps pounding down the steps, waking anyone who had not already been startled in to consciousness.

Soon the house was filled with cries of distress, everyone trying to find out what was happening, and Tucker, after digging through the stellar black hole he called a bag his fingers wrapped around the cool metallic casing of the laser lipstick, found himself dashing down to the family and living room, taking the stairs three at a time.

He wasn't sure quiet what was happening, but while Maurice and Shawn were older, taller and, by _far_, more athletic, they were not more experienced than him when it came to handling situations filled with panic and fear.

--Which was what he hoped was going on, while it was better in his mind to overreact than to under react, he prayed he wouldn't have to explain why he was toting around makeup products like they were handguns.

Even after almost two years of working with Danny fighting ghosts, he'd never thought up a believable explanation, Danny and Sam never questioned his unusual choice of weapons.

As soon as the chaos had started it seemed to have finished by the time he reached the bottom of the staircase, he paused at the landing, in the half darkness created by the stain glass lampshades poised on outdated, Victorian styled end tables and matching coffee table, he couldn't spot anything amiss.

"Maurice…? Shawn..?"

As he made for the door leading to the kitchen, a terrifying chill clawing at the pit of his stomach; for the extraordinary number of people they had managed to cram in the house an eerie stillness had slipped into it, strangling the air in a viselike grip of silence.

He placed a hand on the door but didn't move to open it, even during a ghost attack it was never this quiet, no… Something sharp, yet soft took a swipe at his bare toes and he leapt back, gaze shooting down at a paw like arm stretching out at him from under the door, it reminded him faintly of a charcoal painting he'd once seen in a history book, the way it didn't seem solid, like a thick fog.

The arm soon melted into a living shadow, moving along the cracking the door, darting down the crown molding that ran along the ground.

He watched it go, laser lipstick forgotten in his limp fingers. With a dull sensation laying heavy in his chest he pushed at the door with the tips of his fingers and it swung open.

Nothing. The kitchen was empty of life, pots and pans hanging from hooks above the isle stoves' countertop, ladles, tongs and other utensils had been pulled from a drawer and were strewn across the counter and floor, the faucet still dripping, the drain board almost full of clean dishes, some of which had shattered against the laminate floor.

He stooped over, picking up a piece of broken, floral-yellow china, a glimmer of pink catching his eye as he made to straighten up. It must have been one of his grandmother's earrings, the horrendous costume kind that reeked of age no matter how polished it looked. Shiny pink glass stone set in the center of a steal wire frame. Definitely, an old lady piece.

The sort of piece his grandmother cherished and took care of to the extremes, she wouldn't have left it lying around.

…Mind, she wouldn't have taken broken dishes sitting down either.

A sound crawled up his spine and leaked inside his ears, something he could only compare to _feeling_ someone whisper in your ear. An eerie experience he had come to associate with running for his life.

Turning around seemed like a stupid thing to do, he knew it was, it was the cliché of every movie in the horror and suspense genre and yet?

He turned around anyways.

-

Danny was, unsurprisingly, vexed. Not only had the mystery attacker gotten away, but it'd also left some damage on him. He finished wrapping a bandage around the disinfected gash on the back of his leg, and slowly stowed the first aid kit away, back under the sink in the bathroom, lost in thought. He needed to think things through until he knew what he was up against-- experience lending him the wisdom that rushing in blindly against a new foe-- twice in a row-- was a _bad_ idea.

Not that he could really, the fog and shadows had faded quickly with out any trace of where they had gone. He rubbed at his face tiredly, physically at least, his mind was spinning itself in circles over the new threat.

"What now?" he asked aloud, a small part of him wished for an answer, the rest glad for the silence that followed. But still… he needed to find out more about the shadows. Starting off with a name would have been helpful. He eyed his computer warily for a moment. The flashing green light willing him to let it off stand-by.

It was worth a shot, he figured as his fingers pressed on the release, the screen lighting up, the curser glided over the search engine and…

He felt stupid, what was he supposed to type in? Shadows? Fog? Dark warp hole traveler? That'd all take him to some teen-scean website, or a role-playing function. Not what he needed….

Sam or Tucker would have been better at this sort of thing; but he couldn't get in contact with either so… Even if it was closed for the night… He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Making sure it worked he grabbed his coat pulling it on without thinking, even if he was to go ghost for the majority of the impromptu outing it was always good to have a back up plan.

-

After a few years of living in the ghost capital of the world, several things failed to surprise you after a while. Ominous figures whom just so happened to be in your grandmother's kitchen just so happened to be one of them.

Tucker pulled himself up to his (slightly unimpressive) full height, stashing the earring and piece of broken dishware away in his sweatpants pocket as he did, keeping the laser lipstick in hand. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger before asking: "What are you doing here?"

Not exactly witty, but it got to the point.

When the figure neither answered nor moved, he tried again, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" No answer it merely continued to watch him. He took a step towards it, repeating the same question again, followed with another step and the same question. If the figure's face had been visible it's eyes would have moved with each step never wavering from him.

Tucker was only a few steps away from it, prepared to ask yet again, when it moved one arm up in one twitchy motion, long, bony, fingers uncurling slowly to pointing to the far left, where the dining room was.

He kept his eyes locked on the clocked being for a moment longer, when it gestured more powerfully, as if insisting he looked. Only then did he turn suspicious eyes towards the--

Massive wooden door taking up the entire dining room wall, filling it floor to ceiling. That hadn't been there before.

"Whoa," He breathed, awestruck. He whirled around to face the figure again-- only to face empty air. "Hey where'd you-" He spun back to the door, the figure standing back to the door, still pointing at the door.

"Look, I'm not going open it for you." Tucker mumbled. Not that he could the door didn't have handles and didn't look like he could push it open. Still the dark figure insisted he try, and for some unknown reason Tucker found himself walking forward, putting both hands on the door, which held a strange, icy cold, and while the texture was definitely of wood it left him with the distinct impression of stainless steal.

He pushed with all his might, feeling a sweat break out on his forehead and he heaved all his weight against it, even pulling on it his fingers squeezed into the slight crack around it but still refused to budge. He turned to face the figure.

"I'm sorry, I can't get it to open." He wasn't sure he wanted it to at any rate, despite the dull light creeping in around it from all sides, that cold, aged feeling… it wasn't unpleasant but… different.

"_Time is running out for this world, I'm afraid."_

-

As he'd expected the library was dark, empty and lonesome when he arrived. Phasing though a wall, straight into the occult section. The Amity Library, even before the Fenton Portal had come into play, been well known for it's vast selection of paranormal research section. The reason his family had settled down there.

Books from all around the world, all of varying ages and conditions, volumes from all over Asia, tomes from Europe, even a few scrolls could be read underneath Plexiglas display cases. Needless to say, security cameras were everywhere. Not that they worked after a ghost phased through them.

Which was why, what he was doing was knowledgably very illegal and only a little reckless. Still, if this failed he could always check out Skulk and Lurk bookstores, only flaw in that plan was that a majority of that was also fictional… or poetry that he'd need to decipher which wasn't happening.

Not that the textbook type print on the scientific study of dead things was going to be any easier… In fact the first of many books he looked contained page upon page of dizzying formulas and theorems, another filled with 'pictures' of 'ghosts', and 'sprites', that looked more like smoke or someone's thumb in the corner of the photo. He could safely say that he photographed far better then The Albino Aspgar.

He pulled out an ancient text titled: _A History of the Dark; a resource manual to the unknown_, and flipped it open to the index page: _Shadow Beings_ _page 142_. Rapidly turning only to find pages 140-149. He replaced the book back where it had originally been with a sense of satisfaction.

At least he wouldn't have to look through anymore books for the moment. It wasn't some cosmic coincident that the one book he pulled out with information he wanted plucked out of it.

That meant three things:

One: He was onto something. Two: There wasn't going to be anymore information in any of the other books, because-- Three: Someone was ahead of him on the game… but for some reason didn't want anyone else to find out.

-


End file.
